Bajo Amenaza
by Friki
Summary: Apretó los puños mientras miraba el rostro de sus amigos, la rabiosa ira que sintió le arranco un gruñido, la caballería estaba furiosa.


CAPITULO

I

Esto no está bien, la idea martillaba la cabeza de la agente May incesablemente, 3 horas antes fue asignada la misión de trasladar a uno de los más peligrosos prisioneros de S.H.I.E.L.D. No habría riesgos, el prisionero ni siquiera estaría consiente, viajaría en una capsula de congelación, sin embargo los instintos ninjas de May saltaban alertándole del peligro, algo de aquella aparentemente sencilla misión le molestaba.

- Iré sola, no me son necesarios, solo requieren del piloto no serán más que una carga inútil, espeto May con aparentada frialdad, no importaba ser vista como la villana sin corazón, si con eso podía protegerles de cualquier daño o peligro, el equipo permaneció en silencio mirándola inquisitivamente, aquellas palabras les empaparon dejándoles la sensación de haber sido bañados con agua helada.

- Como te atreves, como puedes decir algo así, finalmente rompió Skye dando impulsivamente un paso hasta ella, pero Coulson corto su diatriba interponiéndose entre ambas, miro directamente a los ojos de su piloto desentrañando sus enmascaradas intenciones, después de todo la conocía mejor que nadie.

- Somos un equipo, trabajamos juntos y si surgen problemas los enfrentamos juntos, dijo Coulson sin apartar la mirada de May quien rodo los ojos y apretando la mandíbula giro sobre sus talones.

- Nos vamos en 5 minutos, informo el piloto sin voltear, para luego desaparecer en la seguridad de su cabina.

Estaba decidida a proteger al equipo de la reciente amenaza, cada hora puso el piloto automático para dar una ronda por su bus, escudriño cualquier rincón ocultando la mirada tras la oscuridad de sus lentes. El prisionero, nombre clave "El Paquete", seguía en su "Caja", May suspiro de alivio, pero todavía continuo la ronda, Ward practicaba boxeo golpeando y esquivando el saco con agiles movimientos de cintura, Fitz-Simmons trabajaban en un experimento ante la supervisión de Coulson ,quien apenas debía entender lo que hacían, Skye lucia ajena a lo que le rodeaba totalmente absorta en la pantalla de su computadora, las siguientes rondas pasaron inadvertidas, sus compañeros ni notaron su presencia, la tranquilad le resultaba sorprendente después de todo era una agente entrenada para el caos, todo marchaba bien.

May se preparó para la cuarta ronda, puso el piloto automático, estiro los brazos para destensar los músculos de los hombros y rotando el cuello con brusquedad provoco un crujido seguido de una sensación de alivio, salió de la cabina, lo primero revisar "El Paquete" pensó.

Su corazón se aceleró al sentir el gélido ambiente en la habitación, la capsula de congelación yacía abierta emanando una densa nube de nitrógeno, le pareció una imagen casi surrealista, un terror repentino le invadió sacándola de su ensimismamiento, recorrió el bus buscando alguna señal de su equipo, concentro sus sentidos tratando de ubicar los golpes del saco de boxeo, algún grito furioso provocado por un fallido experimento seguido de disculpas y excusas técnicas o el inconfundible sonido de tecleo de la computadora, cualquier indicio le bastaría, el silencio que encontraba a cada paso pareció estremecerle más, de pronto se encontró frente al despacho de Coulson, la puerta estaba cerrada el fuerte olor a cloroformo proveniente de la oficina atrajo su atención, cubriéndose la boca y nariz con el dorso de la mano para intentar aminorar la acritud del lugar, giro el picaporte oyó que la puerta se estrellaba contra la pared , se dio cuenta entonces que tenía los ojos cerrados y se obligó a abrirlos, inmediatamente el recuerdo de los cadáveres de Barehi le golpeo , ahí estaba su equipo aleatoriamente esparcido sobre el piso de la oficina, se quedó inmóvil en el marco de la puerta, hasta que finalmente se percató de la subida y bajada del pecho de cada uno de sus amigos, una oleada repentina de alivio y gratitud se apoderó de ella , ahí estaba, su familia sumida en el químico sueño del cloroformo.

- Vivos, musito para tranquilizarse.

Apretó los puños mientras miraba el rostro de sus amigos, la rabiosa ira que sintió le arranco un gruñido, parpadeo lentamente para calmarse, camino hasta el escritorio rebuscando el cajón hasta que saco una llave, antes de salir miro el rostro de Coulson preso de una apacible inconciencia, - déjamelo a mí, susurro cerrando la puerta con la llave del escritorio.

La caballería estaba furiosa.


End file.
